


A Simple Introduction

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice introduces Robin and Killian.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Kudos: 10





	A Simple Introduction

Killian Jones broke away from the long-awaited hug. His daughter. He could be near his daughter again. He could see her, really see her again. He'd been separated from her, forgotten her, and then lost her as quickly as he'd gotten her back. And he'd died. Died in her arms. But he was back to life. His once sworn enemy had given his own life for his. He didn't know how to thank him. They'd become almost friends. The man had looked after Alice in his absence. He could really be around her again. He was so thankful. Things were hectic for a little while. But then things calmed down. And Alice had an idea.

"C'mon" Alice urged Robin, bouncing excitedly. Alice had something she wanted to do. She needed to introduce Robin and papa to each other. She'd never gotten to do anything like this. She'd spent all of her childhood either trapped or alone. And some of it both. The closest she'd ever came was telling papa the names of her dolls and other toys.

"Okay, I'm coming." Robin didn't know what Alice wanted to show or tell her so badly, but she wanted to find out. Hopefully, it wouldn't be another troll. Sometimes Alice showed Robin things that were dangerous, and Alice had no idea she should fear them. Robin followed Alice over to where Killian was standing. Kilian watched as his daughter bounced. She was clearly excited about something. He saw that Robin was standing there. Killin remebered Alice telling him what all of her toys' names were as a child. She'd never gotten to introduce him to Robin.

Robin started to wave. Killian shook his head at her. No. He wanted to let Alice have this. It was such a simple thing that she'd been denied. And he knew there were so many things like that.

Robin looked at Killian but dropped her hand back to her side. Whatever it was. It seemed like it must be important to Alice. She watched as she bounced even more next to her.

"Okay, Alice. What'd you want to show me?" Robin asked.

"Robin this is papa, papa this is Robin." Alice was so excited! Even if Robin had already asked for his blessing to marry the girl currently bouncing excitedly about a simple introduction, she'd listen. They knew each other. In fact, Robin had met Killian before she'd met Alice. But, Alice was just so excited to be able to do this thing she'd never gotten to do. And who would it hurt to just let her have this simple joy? It hurt no one. And she knew they already knew each other. It was just something Alice wanted to do, for whatever reason. And neither Robin or Kilian would ever deprive her of that.

"Pleasure to meet you, lass," Killian told her with a slight laugh . "Name's Killian, I see you've met my daughter: Alice." Robin nodded,

"Nice to meet you, Killian." Alice was just so happy. And they all continued with their days. Regina cast a new "curse" combining all the realms and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
